<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venenoso pero bueno by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457153">Venenoso pero bueno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Doggy Style, Filthy, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sé qué eres mi amigo, y te quiero y todo, pero debería realmente dejar de hacerte salir con la tuya.” <br/>“Es como dijiste tú. Me quieres y todo. Además, eres tanto perverso como a mí. Sólo que odias admitirlo, porque crees que no hacerlo te dé una ventaja.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venenoso pero bueno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Venenoso pero bueno</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sé qué eres mi amigo, y te quiero y todo, pero debería realmente dejar de hacerte salir con la tuya.”</p><p>Yuri le echó un vistazo enojado a Yuto mientras se lo decía, agitándose incómodo en la cama.</p><p>Yuto rio, acercándose y dándole un beso sorprendentemente tierno en la frente.</p><p>“Es como dijiste tú. Me quieres y todo.” comentó, sonriendo. “Además, eres tanto perverso como a mí. Sólo que odias admitirlo, porque crees que no hacerlo te dé una ventaja.” le hizo notar, nunca quitando los ojos de él.</p><p>Yuri hizo una mueca, agitando una mano hacia él.</p><p>Bien, <em>claro</em>. Tenía que serlo, seguía diciéndose, o nunca habría dejado que Yuto le convenciera.</p><p>Funcionaban muy bien, de esa manera. Eran amigos, se comportaban como amigos, y había estado un tiempo cuando sólo la idea de ver a Yuto desnudo habría hecho vomitar a Yuri.</p><p>La primera vez que se habían acostado juntos era un recuerdo confuso por él. Pero recordaba de haber estado bien, y eso había celebrado el acuerdo.</p><p>De vez en cuando, de la nada, Yuto le invitaba a casa, y ambos sabían dónde iba a llegar.</p><p>Esa tarde, de todas formas, había sido un poco diferente. Renunciando a su informalidad, Yuto le había enviado un mensaje.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué opinión tienes sobra los plugs?</em>
</p><p>En ese momento Yuri estaba bebiendo te, que había escupido en toda la mesa al leer el mensaje. Luego había llamado al mayor para informarle que <em>no</em> tenía una opinión sobre los plugs, que era un pervertido y que no podía enviar mensajes así a sus amigos.</p><p>Pues, claro, dos días más tarde Yuri estaba sentado en la cama de Yuto, sintiéndose increíblemente enfadado con él, llevando un plug anal que había no con mucha felicidad puesto a casa y llevado todo el camino hasta el piso del mayor.</p><p>Tenía que trabajar sobre sus capacidades de decirle a Yuto que no.</p><p>“¿Pues? ¿Cómo se siente?” preguntó Nakajima, sabiendo qué Yuri no iba a tomar la iniciativa.</p><p>Se sentó a su lado, mirándolo como si fuera un experimento científico. En serio, a veces pensaba que, aunque siendo tan perverso, Yuto tuviera algo anti-sexo en él.</p><p>“¿No es suficiente haberlo puesto? ¿Ahora tengo que hablar de eso también?” siseó, cruzando los brazos.</p><p>“Claro que debes. Es mitad del divertimiento.” confirmó Yuto, riendo.</p><p>Yuri puso la mirada en blanco por un momento, pero luego lo pensó en serio.</p><p>Suspiró al final, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>“No es exactamente algo cómodo.” admitió. “Pero es un incómodo agradable, creo. Quiero decir, en el treno seguía pensándolo, en como lo tenía adentro con todas esas personas ignaras alrededor y...” hizo una pausa, sonrojando.</p><p>“¿Te puso dura?” preguntó Yuto, toda hilaridad desaparecida de su cara. Bueno, Yuri podía trabajar con la expresión excitada en su cara mucho mejor que con sus momentos de alegría.</p><p>“Intenta tener un espeso trozo de plástica que se desplaza dentro de ti y te toca la próstata, Yutti, y luego dime si puedes mantenerlo abajo.” escupió las palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza. “De todas maneras. No estoy diciendo que voy a empezar a hacerlo para divertirme, y meterlo adentro fue todo menos que divertido, pero...” hizo una mueca, sin mirarlo directamente. “Podrías no haber tenido la idea peor del siglo, pongámoslo de esta manera.”</p><p>Yuto asintió unas veces, pensativo.</p><p>Yuri sabía qué tenía que tener miedo cuando Yuto pensaba, pues estaba a punto de decir algo para distraerlo, cuando el mayor decidió de hablar.</p><p>“¿Puedo ver?” preguntó, la voz baja y un poco ronca, y el cuerpo de Yuri tuvo inevitablemente un espasmo al oírla.</p><p>Se lamió el labio inferior, asintiendo.</p><p>“Supongo que no tendría sentido, de otro modo.” murmuró. Cuidado con cómo se movía, se puso en pie, y se apresuró a liberarse de los pantalones. Una parte de él quería darle un espectáculo a Yuto, hacerle derribar pronto, porque Yuri sabía qué iba a hacerlo. La otra, de todas formas, quería sólo acabar tan pronto como posible. Nunca había sido alguien a quien le gustara mucho ser provocado, y como se sentía ahora estaba cerca del haber pasado una hora y media al límite.</p><p>Se arrodilló en la cama, cuidado, luego cuando fue el momento de inclinarse titubeó, sintiéndose especialmente incómodo.</p><p>“Toma tu tiempo.” le dijo Yuto, bastante condescendiente de enojar a Yuri. “Entiendo que sea una petición rara, no es un problema si quieres...”</p><p>“Oh cielos, ¡cállate!” le dijo Yuri. “Sólo estás empeorando las cosas. No habría aceptado si no...” se paró, suspirando. Luego, sin decir nada más, se inclinó hacia adelante, abriendo un poco las piernas y apoyándose en los codos, cerrando los ojos porque ni quería saber lo que estuviera haciendo Yuto, ni que expresión tuviera actualmente en la cara.</p><p>Sintió el colchón moverse, y entendió que Yuto estaba arrodillado detrás de él. Sintió el calor de su piel cerca de la propia, y supo que estaba mirando. Desde cerca.</p><p>Como en la metropolitana, la idea al mismo tiempo le enojó y le excitó.</p><p>Trató de quedarse en silencio y luchar contra el instinto de retorcerse, pero resultó ser completamente imposible cuando Yuto cogió la base y <em>giró</em>.</p><p>El sonido que hizo Yuri fue muy cerca de un chillido, pero fue tomado tanto por sorpresa y estaba tanto sensible que no tuvo éxito que le importara.</p><p>“¿Demasiado?” preguntó Yuto, y su voz mostraba cuanto fuera increíblemente excitado por la situación.</p><p>“No.” Yuri se esforzó de abrir los ojos y se giró, presenciando a la transformación en la cara del mayor, a cuanto fuera afectado por lo que estaba pasando, cuanto estuviera luchando contra sí mismo para evitar de hacer... cualquiera quisiera hacerle a Yuri. “No, no es demasiado. Es raro, es...” trató de explicar, pero no encontró las palabras. “Haz lo que quieres. Voy a tratar de comportarme bien.”</p><p>Yuto hizo una sonrisita, azotándole en broma.</p><p>“Por favor, espero que no.” murmuró, y antes que Yuri pudiera darse cuenta estaba saliendo casi enteramente el plug, volviendo a empujarlo adentro.</p><p>La abertura lo hizo sentir tan <em>bien</em> que Yuri fue seguro que muy pronto iba a ridiculizarse.</p><p>No dijo nada, de todas formas, cumpliendo la promesa de dejar que Yuto hiciera como quería, y se quedó quieto tomándolo.</p><p>Yuto se hizo más y más creativo mientras los minutos pasaban. Movió el juguete dentro de él de maneras diferentes, empujando dentro y retorciendo, haciendo lo mismo mientras lo salía, así que se quedara dentro de Yuri en el punto más espeso, y luego lo salió, siseando mientras lo miraba.</p><p>“Te quedas <em>abierto</em>.” dijo, y aguantó la respiración por un momento, seguro que Yuri no necesitara la crónica, pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de aguantarse. “Lo siento, pero, en serio, es... es bastante impresionante.”</p><p>Yuri se agitó, incómodo, seguro de nunca haber estado tan avergonzado y tan excitado durante toda su vida.</p><p>“¿Qué es de esto, en serio?” tuvo el coraje de preguntar porque, de verdad, no podía ser peor que así.</p><p>Yuto lo pensó honestamente, mientras volvía a empujar el plug adentro.</p><p>“Creo que sea lo que es siempre contigo. Eres – lo siento – eres tan pequeño, y a veces tanto mocoso, y sólo al mirarte la mente no iría al sexo primero.” rio bajo, las manos inquietas con el juguete. “Y luego, aquí estás. Tan pequeño y tan lindo, y agachado para hacerme jugar contigo de esta manera. No tienes idea de cuánto me excite. Creo que la tuve dura hace el momento que aceptaste de hacerlo.”</p><p>A pesar de todo, Yuri rio.</p><p>“Tú tampoco eres tan malo.” contestó, metiéndose más cómodo en el colchón, empujando las caderas para ir al encuentro de la suave tortura que Yuto había preparado por él. “Tampoco mirando a ti el sexo sería lo primero que viene a la mente.”</p><p>Yuto se puso recto, sacando otra vez el plug.</p><p>“Bien, deberíamos resolver el problema, ¿no?” bromó, masajeando las nalgas de Yuri, extendiéndolas de manera de poder ver su abertura. “Tengo que pedir, aunque esté seguro que fuimos más allá de esto. ¿Te importaría mucho si te lamiera? Nunca lo hice con alguien tan abierto como estás aho...”</p><p>“¡Yuto!” le paró Yuri, sonrojando otra vez. “Sí, gracias. Cualquiera te impida de hablar.”</p><p>Y con el consenso y una sonrisita, Yuto se puso a trabajar.</p><p>Yuri tenía que concedérselo, se sintió completamente diferente que lo normal. La manera como la lengua de Yuto entraba dentro de él tan fácilmente, la manera como tenía éxito de sentirla más hondo estaba...</p><p>Luego Yuto añadió dos dedos, y la fracción de segundo siguiente Yuri arqueó la espalda y se corrió. Así.</p><p>“Joder.” dijo Yuto, mientras se alejaba y miraba a Yuri ceder bajo de sí. “Joder, Yuri, eres único, yo...” respiró hondo. “Espero que no acabaste ya, porque estoy a punto de follarte. O creo que podría morir.”</p><p>Yuri tuvo apenas tiempo de girar la cabeza y echarle un vistazo enojado. Habría disfrutado con gusto la sensación de placer, pero sabía qué después de la provocación brutal de las horas pasadas, estaba lejos de haber acabado.</p><p>“Pues, adentro. Lo que quieres, Yuto, no creo que puedo...”</p><p>No pudo seguir, pero no importaba. Yuto estaba ya arrodillado detrás de él, rozando su abertura con la erección, aparentemente disfrutando la manera como la punta estaba tirada adentro.</p><p>“Joder.” dijo otra vez, antes de empezar a empujar.</p><p>Mientras el plug había sido un buen paliativo, nunca siendo demasiado, Yuri constató con placer que podía todavía sentir la elongación mientras Yuto entraba, sin pararse y sin ir muy despacio. Estaba apenas dentro del límite del demasiado, después de haberse corrido tan recientemente, pero Yuri apretó los dientes y lo disfrutó.</p><p>“Maravilloso.” Yuto suspiró cuando fue dentro. “Es diferente. Quiero decir, eres siempre apretado, pero puedo entrar fácilmente. Supongo que sea así que se sienta follar a una chi...”</p><p>“No. No, de ninguna manera, aquí es donde pongo el límite, no te concedo de compararme con una maldita chica, Nakajima Yuto.” Yuri volvió a cuatro patas, girándose a mirarlo. “Somos amigos, pues no tengo líos amorosos que me impida de matarte. Estás aquí para follarme, pues hazlo. En silencio.”</p><p>Estaba seguro que Yuto habría reído, si no hubiera tanto involucrado en la sensación de estar dentro de él.</p><p>“Basta con que no seas tú a guardar silencio.” comentó, y finalmente empezó a moverse.</p><p>Yuri no recordaba que hubiera sido tan rudo con él antes, aparentemente animado por el aumento de espacio de maniobra de sus músculos, pero no se quejó. Empezaba a ponerse de vuelta dura, mientras Yuto alcanzaba su próstata una y otra vez. Si se podía sufrir cuanto hablaba durante el sexo, merecía sin duda la pena.</p><p>“¿Crees que puede correrte otra vez?” le preguntó al menor, la voz que temblaba un poco.</p><p>“Si sigues así, sin duda.” tuvo éxito de contestar Yuri, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo de los empujones del mayor, gimiendo sin vergüenza – y también porque sabía qué ponía loco a Yuto – y poniéndose de rodillas, moviéndose atrás, llevando un brazo detrás de los hombros para llevarlo alrededor del cuello del Yuto.</p><p>“Ningún problema.” siseó Yuto, empujando contra el aumento de resistencia que le daba la nueva posición.</p><p>No se podían burlar, ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho tiempo; era a menudo un problema por ellos, se provocaban tanto que cuando llegaban al evento principal estaban demasiado abrumados para controlarse. Yuri pensaba que debería haber sido diferente por él, dado que se había corrido ya, pero después de unos empujones llevó casi inconscientemente la mano alrededor de su erección, jadeando mientras empezaba a tocarse.</p><p>“<em>Kami-sama</em>, estoy tan feliz que hayas decidido de complacerme, Yuri. Es tan bueno, es increíble, yo...” Yuto perdió las palabras, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir, alto, susurrando algo sucio de vez en cuando que al final resultó ser bastante para llevar a Yuri de vuelta más allá de su límite, mientras se tocaba más rápido y se corría otra vez, más fuerte que antes, sintiéndose como si Yuto estuviera tratando de sacarle todo lo que tenía.</p><p>Cuando fue completamente agotado cayó en el colchón, apenas consciente de la manera como Yuto seguía gimiendo y empujando, antes de pararse, hacer un sonido obsceno y vaciarse dentro de él.</p><p>Lo siguiente que Yuri sintió fue el peso del mayor encima, pero por alguna razón se sintió cómodo, casi confortado.</p><p>“Voy a moverme.” tuvo éxito de murmurar Yuto después de unos segundos. “Dentro de este siglo.”</p><p>Yuri rio, mientras la presión casi le impedía de hacerlo.</p><p>“Eres bienvenido. No es lo peor que me hiciste hoy.” le dijo, sintiéndose casi borracho.</p><p>De alguna manera, y pronto, Yuto tuvo éxito de desplazarse de un lado, llevándose un brazo a la frente y mirando el cielorraso, una expresión sorprendida en la cara.</p><p>“Tienes qué admitirlo, tengo ideas maravillosas.”</p><p>Yuri se giró para mirarlo, sonriendo.</p><p>“Eres un pervertido maravilloso. No puedo concederte más.” bromó. “Voy a dejártelo saber mañana, cuando no voy a poder caminar.”</p><p>Yuto rio, metiéndose de un lado y echándole un vistazo malicioso.</p><p>“Es por esto que vas a dormir aquí. Tengo que verlo.” se sentó, tomando el juguete abandonado en el colchón. “Y vamos a guardar esto. Sin duda.”</p><p>Yuri puso la mirada en blanco, pero lejos de protestar, se puso más cómodo en el colchón, tirando las sábanas para cubrirse.</p><p>“Sabes, a veces creo que este entre nosotros sea raro.” suspiró, sonriendo. “Pero luego me recuerdo que de alguna manera somos compatibles. De una manera muy rara.”</p><p>Yuto le sonrió con afecto, acercándose para besarle los labios; siendo algo que no hacía a menudo, Yuri lo aceptó con gusto.</p><p>“Claro que sí.” confirmó, tumbándose y llevando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. “Tú también eres un pervertido maravilloso.”</p><p>Yuri quería responder algo. Posiblemente agudo y ofensivo.</p><p>Pero, con cuanto bien estaba pensando a la noche pasada, no pudo.</p><p><em>Eran </em>dos pervertidos maravillosos. De verdad, una pareja perfecta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>